Radio boards for fixed wireless access are mounted and housed in enclosures. No industry standards exist that define the board size and specific mounting hole patterns for radio boards. Constantly changing radio board requirements often necessitate changing the mounting hole locations on the radio board, resulting in the need to implement a mounting method that can quickly adapt to such changes without continuously making tool changes to the radio housing.
Each radio board has at least one communication interface connector which carries either radio frequency (RF) or digital signals. The communication interface cable extends through a port in a face of the enclosure with a grommet system that seals around the communication interface cable. For efficient enclosure installation in the field, the communication interface connector should be aligned with the port so that the communication interface cable can be directly plugged into the communication interface connector through the grommet system. No industry standards exist that define the location of the connector on the radio board.